Game Over: The Rewrite
by Swirlee
Summary: *This is the rewritten story of Game Over* Marie was a normal girl who had a normal family and lived a normal life. When she tries to play the game Kingdom Hearts something happens, and her life is forever changed. OCxSora
1. I don't know what's real

Alright, we're here with the first rewritten chapter of the story 'Game Over'. I know some of you might be a bit confused, but I've stated that I was going to write this story for many reasons. One of them was how I didn't like how it came out. There was too much dialogue, no details, and I thought the thing was just an overall mess.

I'll leave the original story up until I get this one done so you can still read it. Once it is, the original will go down and be replaced with this one.

So here we go!

* * *

**Chapter One**

ଓ**  
I don't know what's real**

Life these days seemed pretty repetitive.

I mean, I was walking home from school like I did every four days of the week, and I saw the same people as I did. I would see an old lady tending her garden, a man walking his dog, and a woman taking her baby out for a walk in the stroller. Sadly, nothing seemed to surprise me these days. It was all the same. I got to my house, which seemed pretty plain too—a simple white house with a blue roof attached to it. No flowers, no shrubs…not even a garden gnome...and I actually don't mind those things. It was just green grass all the way.

I entered my home and locked the door, and I didn't hear a sound. My parents were always busy, so I barely got to see them. Sometimes, it felt like I barely knew them…heck, I can barely call out specific details about their looks. Their backs are always turned to me whenever I _do_ see them, but I really don't mind. It's all the same anyways…

I threw my bag on the couch, and saw the video game console on the coffee table. I was never much of a video game person, and I usually ended up forgetting the games I played, but I felt like my parents would get me another one for my birthday…which, by the way, is tomorrow. I walked over to the kitchen and noticed a note pinned to the fridge by a magnet. I walked over to it, and it was a note from my parents.

_Marie,_

_We'll be out for today and tomorrow going to some meetings, we've left behind a birthday gift and we hope you like it._

These notes were never signed; they just got straight to the point like always. I sighed and threw the note in the garbage and looked around in the fridge. There was leftover food from yesterday, but to be honest food these days seemed to bland…I could barely taste anything and I wondered if my taste buds were damaged. I closed the fridge with nothing I liked to eat, and walked back to the living room. I looked around to see where my gift was, and it was on the couch in front of the coffee table. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and when I looked at it I saw how terrible I looked. My shoulder length light golden blonde hair was messed up a bit, and my sea green eyes seemed way too tired. The fact that I was pale made me look worse, and I had bags underneath my eyes.

I walked over to the couch and picked up my gift, which was wrapped in purple, one of my favorite colors. I tore the wrapping apart and pulled the blue ribbon off it, and I knew what it was already: another video game. I didn't mind, since I've gotten used to it, and I looked at the cover.

"Kingdom Hearts…," this word had always been in my mind, but I never knew there was a video game with the same name. How do I know the word Kingdom Hearts? Well, I'm not sure, but I always saw it or heard people say it, and that was probably the only interesting thing in my dull life. I've always wondered where the word came from, and maybe it was this game…maybe it's a pretty popular game. I kept examining the cover, and I noticed a boy with spikey brunette hair and striking blue eyes. I flipped the cover to read what it was about, but there were no words…except a picture of another boy with silver hair and aqua eyes. Maybe my parents got a botched version of this video game? Eh, who cares.

I sat down on the couch and brought the coffee table close to me. I opened the case of the video game and popped the CD from it and put inside the console. I grabbed the remote control, and waited for the game to turn on. When it did, the living room lights started to flicker. I guess the man who fixed our electricity must have missed something, since I think it went out completely last week. I tried to ignore it as I waited for the screen to show, but they kept distracting me. The screen lit up, and all I saw was the word Kingdom Hearts in simple font. I waited for it to fade away, but the light flickered again. The words were still on the screen, and when I waited for a while more, the T.V turned off.

Yeah, I think my parents got a botched up version of this game. However, the lights started to turn off as well, and I sighed. I don't think my parents are going to like this… the guy fixing our electricity spent a long time fixing it. I got up from the couch, and as I did, I heard the front door creak open. I stopped in my tracks and started to panic—did someone just enter my house? I took a gulp, and tried moving a bit, but I was too scared. The door slammed shut and I screamed as I ran into the hallway.

I was about to have an anxiety attack, and I tried breathing normally to calm myself. When I looked around, though, I noticed everything was stopped. The clock stopped and the fish in the tank weren't moving—they were _frozen_. I couldn't breathe calmly, so I ran towards the office so I could dial 911, but when I tried to…the buttons wouldn't move! I leaned against the wall, but the fear and shock made me drop to the floor. My breathing was irregular and I couldn't control it. What the heck was happening!? Why was everything still, as if frozen in time? I started to hyperventilate, this wasn't happening, this _couldn't_ be happening!

I heard another door slam shut, and I screamed as I ran towards my room. I tripped over my wires, and fell to the floor. I didn't want to get up, no; I wanted to stay on the floor. I began to breathe even more rapidly and unevenly, my hands started to twitch and my body was shaking.

I was having an anxiety attack.

I rarely get them, but this was really horrible. I felt like crying and wanted to catch my breath but I couldn't. I could only look around my room and try to look for something to help me. Of course nothing helpful was around; I was too worried to even try and calm myself down! As it got harder to breathe I felt like dying…but then I heard a voice.

_'There is no light to protect where you will go._

_But do not fear._

_Your heart is your weapon._

_And you, along with him, are the ones who will open the door to the light.'_

The lights began to flicker and my T.V suddenly turned on. The word Kingdom Hearts appeared and the colors on the T.V began to distort. I started hearing music from the T.V, but it was from one of the other games…I just couldn't think…

I can't breathe.

My mind's...all hazy.

I'm...getting...sleepy.

What's...going...on?

* * *

If you want to see how Marie looks like, please go to my profile and you'll see some links to her in Game Over. If you don't feel like going all the way there, you can see it here:  
www**.**swirl3y**.**deviantart**.**com/art/Marie-KH1-Re-do-382486935


	2. I don't think we're in Kansas

Alright, we're here with the first rewritten chapter of the story 'Game Over'. I know some of you might be a bit confused, but I've stated that I was going to write this story for many reasons. One of them was how I didn't like how it came out. There was too much dialogue, no details, and I thought the thing was just an overall mess.

I'll leave the original story up until I get this one done so you can still read it. Once it is, the original will go down and be replaced with this one.

So here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**ଓ****  
I don't think we're in Kansas anymore**

I awoke from my slumber after being kissed by prince charming.

Pfft, yeah right. I _wish_.

I was lying on the floor, where people walk and stand and do whatever they do on pavement floors. Gross. I got up but I quickly fell down, my legs felt completely like jelly! I gasped in a bit of pain as I tried getting back up, but my legs were refusing. I sighed and used my hands to at least get to my knees, and I tried moving my legs around. They were moving, but I still felt like I was jelly. I looked around and found a nearby wall, and I tried crawling towards it. It took me a while with some added pain, but I got to it, and I used the wall to help me up. I got on one knee and lifted the other leg, and I grabbed the wall as I tried lifting myself up—why was this being such a pain? When I got both my legs up, I leaned against the wall. My legs were hurting a lot, but I couldn't bother to worry about it because I noticed I was in a completely different place.

I tried getting a sense as to how I got here, but when nothing came up I sighed. I heard my watch chiming, and I sighed again. That chime chimed only on my birthday—a sort of reminder that it was my birthday and that meant I was sleeping for a full day. What a way to spend my 14th birthday…away from my parents and home and somewhere in nowhere land. I wonder how home is like now…is everything frozen? Or did it revert back to normal? My parents don't even know I'm gone…I wanted to know what was going on, but then I realized.

That voice.

That stupid good-for-nothing voice that made everything worse, and I wasn't anywhere near where I lived…wherever that was. Geez, this shock was making me forget the simplest things. I started to walk against the wall and found some kids playing with a bouncy ball, and I started walking towards them. I felt like I was about to fall, so I quickly grabbed hold of a railing. The kids ran somewhere else though, and I wasn't going to chase them…damn kid. I sighed and walked somewhere else, I didn't know where, but anywhere where there were people was fine.

I headed to what seemed like the town square still holding onto the railing, and I looked around to see if there was anyone I could bother about this place. I didn't see anyone, but something caught my eye. A small, little black _thing_ walked around, and it had pointy armored feet with a helmet. They were…shadowy. What the hell!? First my anxiety attack, then _this_? And on my birthday! I really was not in a good mood. And to make things worse, this monster-thing started stalking its way towards me. With no one to shout to I tried keeping my cool, but as it got closer and closer I slowly felt myself slipping into another anxiety attack. I didn't like how this was going, but I needed to stay calm. If I had an anxiety attack now I could be dead within the next few minutes! So I quickly thought of something, anything to protect me! I ran to the nearest wall, and fell to the floor as I hid myself from the heartless; I don't think it saw me move. I looked over and saw that it was confused; maybe it didn't see me after all?

I looked at it still being confused—I looked over and saw a rock near me. Oh yeah, maybe I can bludgeon the thing with a tiny rock, that'll knock him dead for _sure_. As I peered over my shoulder and looked for the shadow, it wasn't anywhere in sight. I sighed; maybe it got tired of looking? I hope so. I got up and used the railing and walked near the fountain in the middle, and as I made my way there I heard a noise. I turned myself slightly and noticed that same shadowy thing running directly towards me, and at a rapid speed. I had nothing to protect me, the only thing I could do was just stand and wait for my doom. Was this the end? Am I really going to die on my birthday? Do I fail that epically!?

As it jumped in the air I immediately covered my face, not wanting it to be the first thing it attacked. But then suddenly, everything began to slow down. I saw, at a slow speed, the thing a few inches away from me. I didn't know what was happening, my mind was processing too many things too fast yet I was seeing things so _slowly_. I felt my anxiety act up, and I started to hyperventilate. Great, I was going to die while having an anxiety attack, **on my birthday!**

The thing was barely in inch away from my face, and then I saw a ball of light appear before me. It was small but eventually got bigger, and then it burst, blinding me for a moment while pushing the thing back a few ways. I rubbed my eyes, and what I saw could be the coolest thing I've seen so far.

I was holding a type of blade that looked really pretty—the handle was light aqua, and the ending piece had a keychain or something attached to it. It was circular and gold, with a pink jewel in the middle. Four dangly golden beads were attached to it, and a small pink jewel was hanging from it with light blue wings around it. The top of the handle had light blue wings on the side, a pink heart in the middle, and two baby blue ribbons by the side. The blade was also light aqua, and it had two silver bended blades on the side, and at the tip was a pink heart-shaped blade with two mini silver blades underneath it. Needless to say, this was the cutest, and yet most deadliest weapon I've seen. It had so many blades…

I took the sword and looked at it for a moment. Despite all the things it had on it, it wasn't very heavy. Of course, I don't even know how to use a sword. I've never held one, but holding this felt almost… _natural—_like I was meant to hold it. As I kept looking at it, I heard a voice, and I noticed it was the same voice from home.

_'This is your power…what you're holding is a Keyblade called Winged Heart.'_

A little ball of light formed in front of the sword, and then a ray of light came bursting out of it. The thing that was running to me again completely disappeared when he was hit by the light. My mouth flung open at the sheer power of this blade, which was amazingly incredible. The Keyblade now known as Winged Heart disappeared and transformed itself into a keychain with golden beads and a pink jewel with wings around it. I touched the keychain, this was unbelievable. I placed the keychain on my belt, and continued walking around. My only concern about having a blade…or Keyblade…was that I would have to learn how to use it—and like I said—I've never held a weapon before in my life!

I gave a huge sigh, that fight was a very close call. I looked around, and decided to just keep walking around until I saw someone who wouldn't run away like those damned kids.

**-x-**

**Sora**

A young boy was sleeping on the bed of the hotel. An older looking man with brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes and a notable scar between his eyes leaned against the wall. He wore a white shirt covered by a black jacket, and he had black pants and with many belts. He also had black shoes and gloves.

A young girl also stood near the older looking man, she had short dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a headband and a yellow scarf. She also had a green tube top that were held up with two blue straps, short yellow shorts with a blue belt around it, and a creamy pair of stockings and big orange shoes. She also had orange fingerless gloves.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi," the young boy said aloud in his sleep. The young girl raised a brow at the young boy.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie," she placed a hand on her chest out of pride. The boy's eyes suddenly opened up widely and got up. He saw the young girl, now named Yuffie, and the older looking man.

"I think you might've overdone it, Squall," Yuffie told the older looking man, now named Squall.

"That's Leon," the man, now named Leon instead of Squall said.

Yuffie turned over to the boy, "we had to get the Keyblade away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you."

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long. Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one," Leon said. He picked up the Keyblade, and it disappeared from his hands. It reappeared in Sora's hand. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

The young boy grew furious, "Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" he yelled.

Leon sighed and began telling the young boy about the heartless.

**-x-**

**Marie**

I continued walking around but I didn't see anyone who could help me. I saw a bunch of kids running around, and they weren't my target. I kept walking until I saw pink, and when I looked closer I saw a woman wearing a pink dress. I started walking faster, and I saw two other people with her, one looked like a dog and the other a duck. I raised my eyebrow at this, since when do dogs walk on their hind legs like that and ducks suddenly have hands? I shook my head, this wasn't really the time to question these things, or was it? I really didn't know! I just want to go back home.

I walked up to them as I used the wall to hold myself up, and the woman in pink looked at me. She gave me a smile, but there was something odd about it…kinda like she was expecting me or something. I was slightly freaked out, but I continued to walk and talk to her.

"Um, excuse me; do you know where I am?" I asked. She nodded her head and told me I was in Traverse Town, and I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Was there ever a Traverse Town where I lived? The woman asked me if I was lost, and I looked down before replying. "I think so…I don't remember a Traverse Town where I'm from."

"Gawrsh, then where are ya from?" the dog asked. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't say anything. I…couldn't remember where I was from. This is weird, since when did I forget where my home was? The first time was alright, because I thought I was in too much of a shock to remember, but how did I forget? I shook my head, and told them I couldn't remember. They gave me a weird look, and the duck looked like he was suspicious of me. He motioned the dog and the woman in a huddle.

"Do you think she's from another world?" the duck said. I could clearly hear them, but they kept going. The dog agreed with the duck, and the woman placed a finger on her chin.

"It seems like it, plus I can sense a great deal of light in her," the woman said. Light…? In what sense, like my complexion or something? The woman looked my way and down to the keychain I had, and she seemed a bit shocked. She looked over to the other two, and spoke. "I think she may have the 'key'."

"**What!?**" I heard the duck shout. It made me stagger a bit, and I gotta say his voice seemed a bit annoying. The woman asked if I was what they were looking for, and I suddenly felt a bit exposed, I don't know why. Was I being 'looked' for?

"Well, that can't be right," the dog said. "The letter said we should find 'him', maybe the king made a mistake?"

"The king never makes mistakes!" the duck yelled. Seriously, I heard everything they said, and that duck was the loudest.

"I can hear you guys, you know…," I said. They turned to me and the woman seemed like she was about to say something, but she was interrupted when we all saw a group of shadowy little black things. I gasped, they were the ones like that last one I saw, but it was pure black and it was kinda twitching here and there. More crept from the floor, and I brought my hands close to myself, not wanting to get hurt.

"Heartless!" the duck yelled. The dog readied himself as he brought up a shield in front of him, and the duck brought out a staff. What…dogs and ducks using weapons? I shook my head; I had to worry about the monsters appearing in front of us. I was left in the dark as they started to fight them off, but more kept appearing. I wanted to help fight but I didn't even know how, and I wasn't as experienced as these guys were. As my feelings of helping them grew stronger I felt my keychain move, and I looked down to see it light up, and then my sword thingy appeared in front of me.

"Look, Donald it's the key!" shouted the dog towards the duck, whose name was apparently Donald. He shouted out to the woman in pink, whose name was Aerith, and told her that she was right about me having this thing. She walked up to me as I continued to lean against the wall, and examined it.

"So you wield the 'key'," she explained. I looked down at the sword and pointed at it as I asked if she was talking about it. I told her that it was apparently called a keyblade, and that it suddenly appeared to me not too long ago. I don't know how to use it, but Aerith just smiled. "They say the power of the keyblade comes naturally to their wielders. Try fighting with it."

I don't know what this woman was thinking, but I could barely stand let alone fight. Still, I don't she would mean harm, so I decided to take a chance. She moved out of the way and helped Donald and the dog, while I was struggling to get away from the wall. As they kept fighting, I saw more of those things creeping from the floor, and I screamed as I let go of the wall. I fell to the floor, and since I was in too much of a panic I just swung my sword around in no direction. When they started getting closer my breath started getting shaky, and I just closed my eyes as I prayed someone would help me.

When I took a peak, I saw one of them about to jump, and I was about to scream. Suddenly, I felt my forehead burning, and I was surrounded by a bright light. I closed my eyes, and when the light dimmed down I opened them and found none of those things near me. I gasped and got up, and I noticed my legs were completely normal—did that light make them normal or something? I shook my head, nothing was making sense. I heard the sounds of those guys fighting, and I looked over to them. I took a deep breath and narrowed my eyes as I took a stance…a rather awkward one too. I've never had to do this, so it was pretty obvious why I felt awkward.

I sighed deeply, I really hope that this naturally thing was true. I looked over to the dog and Donald, and I placed a tight grip on my Keyblade and then ran towards the monsters. As I began to run I felt something take over my body, and then I started slashing and killing off those things almost naturally. It was exactly like Aerith said, it all came naturally. I fought off some, and in due time Donald, the dog and I finished them off. The blade returned to the keychain form, and Donald, the dog and Aerith all looked at me.

"What were those?" I asked Aerith.

"The heartless," she replied. I asked what they were, and she told me they were the monsters that attacked us. She explained how they were beings without hearts, and they craved the darkness in people's hearts—which everyone had, no matter how big or little. "Have you ever heard of a man named Ansem?"

"Ansem?" I asked. Why did it feel like…I knew that name? I don't think I've ever heard about it, but it felt familiar. We listened in to Aerith explaining, and she told us that this man was studying the Heartless and kept his findings in a very detailed report. All of those reports, though, were scattered to many worlds. That's right…Donald thought I was from a different world, well…it wasn't too far off, since I think I am.

"We've gotta find him quick!" the dog yelled, which brought me back to from my thoughts. Donald said they needed to find the key, and the dog looked at me. "But we already got the 'key'!"

"But the king said 'he'," stated Donald. The dog asked if the king made a mistake, but I wasn't really sure who this 'king' was. It made Donald furious that the dog was questioning the king. "**I already said the king doesn't make mistakes!**" he yelled.

"Let's go find Leon, he may know something about this," Aerith smiled. Donald, having calmed down from his yelling, agreed. So did I and the dog.

**-x-**

**Sora**

"So...this is the key?" asked Sora, pointing at the blade. Yuffie nodded along with Leon, and he explained that the Heartless had a great fear of the Keyblade. It explained why they kept coming after anyone who wielded one. "Well, I didn't ask for this," the blade disappeared from his hands.

"The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you," Yuffie smiled at Sora.

"So tough luck," Leon said monotonously.

"How did all this happen? I remember being in my room..." Sora began to wonder, and he gave a loud gasp as he wondered about his home. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!"

Leon rubbed his temples, "you know what? I really don't know."

Sora sighed out of frustration at the fact that no one could help him. He got up from his bed and looked around; he really wasn't at home anymore. This felt like one huge dream to him, and he would wake up soon and find himself in his room. But it wasn't a dream, it was real. What seemed like fantasy turned into reality. But what bothered him the most was Riku and Kairi disappearing. Leon warned him that the Heartless would find him, and that he needed to prepare himself. Sora wondered what he meant, and Leon basically told him that he needed to prepare to fight for his life. Sora wasn't ready, but he would soon learn to be.

"I'm ready!" he shouted. Leon nodded and looked towards Yuffie and told her how they should join up with Aerith, explaining that she was probably with the other visitors. Yuffie had no time to reply as she called out to Leon and pointed at a heartless soldier. Leon readied himself with his gunblade.

"Yuffie, go!" he called out, signaling her to go and find Aerith and the others. She nodded and ran towards the back door.

**-x-**

**Marie**

I walked with Aerith, Donald and Goofy, whose name I found out when we first started walking. I was really confused about all of this. A Keyblade? Heartless? The only thing that didn't pop up was Kingdom Hearts, and that was something that was buried in the back of my mind. We were behind a door and I wondered if maybe Aerith had a clue as to what it was, and I was about to ask, but then the door slammed opened, flattening Donald against the wall. I noticed a girl with short brown hair dressed in green running away.

"Yuffie?" Aerith called out. She began to follow her. I didn't know whether to stay or follow Aerith, but seeing as Aerith went by herself, I went after her. Just to make sure she doesn't get attacked. Maybe I should've stayed with Donald and Goofy though, since I apparently was a 'key' they were looking for. Whatever…if they were looking for a 'he' then they probably didn't need me anyways.

But I kept wondering about myself…what was I going to do? I had a sword key thing as a weapon and I had to fight. Where am I? What am I doing? Who do I go to? Why is this happening? So many questions…but I couldn't find anyone to really talk about this with. Maybe this is just a dream that I'm having…

I really hoped it was a dream.

* * *

Yay, second chapter done. I feel so good writing this out, like you don't even understand. Things are written out so nicely!

**Dracula X:  
**Really? And I'm a fan of it! They freak me out, but I still love reading about it. Thanks for the compliment about the rewrite, and I'm really surprised you thought it looked like a creepy pasta haha, I thought it was too cliché or something. XD


	3. Tis Marie

Alright, we're here with the rewritten story 'Game Over'. I know some of you might be a bit confused, but I've stated that I was going to write this story for many reasons. One of them was how I didn't like how it came out. There was too much dialogue, no details, and I thought the thing was just an overall mess.

I'll leave the original story up until I get this one done so you can still read it. Once it is, the original will go down and be replaced with this one.

So here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**ଓ****  
'Tis Marie**

After Yuffie ran off to find Aerith, Leon and Sora were left to fight off the heartless. They both managed to fight their way to the third district of Traverse Town, but Leon went and fought in another direction than Sora. He was left alone to fight off the heartless with his Keyblade. Fighting came naturally to Sora, he play fought with Riku back home but this kind of fighting came naturally to him. The Keyblade was built differently than his wooden sword, but with the Keyblade his sword skills seemed almost flawless.

After fighting a group of shadows and soldiers, Sora began to get tired. As he prepared himself for more heartless he heard a noise. He looked up and was only able to see white, and then felt the white thing falling on him. It caused him to fall down as well.

"The key!" Donald shouted. Goofy looked confused.

"But what about the other?" he asked.

Donald didn't have time to answer, as soldiers came crawling from everywhere. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all prepared for battle.

**-x-**

**Marie**

"I don't believe it," said Yuffie, the girl Aerith went to chase after. She was looking at my keyblade, and seemed absolutely amazed at it. I heard Aerith saying that Donald and Goofy referred to the 'key' as a he. Yuffie just shook her head. "Does it matter? They have **two** keyblade wielders, that means double the power in finding the king."

Aerith agreed and placed a finger on her chin as she began to think. I didn't know what to say, I didn't believe any of this—what was happening? First I wake up and all of a sudden everything is coming so fast I barely have time to take it all in. Yuffie said we needed to tell Squall or Leon… eh, whichever. Aerith smiled and agreed again, but asked me what happened to my home. I froze, what _did _happen? I took a deep breath and looked up at them.

"Well, it started when I got home…"

**-x-**

**Sora**

"So, you were looking for me?" asked Sora. After fighting off the soldiers, Sora and the rest got into more trouble as a Guard Armor came out of nowhere. Of course, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had no trouble defeating it. Donald nodded his head, and Leon came up saying that they both, Donald and Goofy had been looking for him.

"What abou-" Goofy tried saying. He was interrupted when Donald asked if Sora wanted to go with them. He told them that they could go to other worlds, and Sora frowned, wondering if he would be able to find his friends Riku and Kairi. Goofy tried speaking again, "But there's ano-"

"Of course," Donald smiled at Sora.

Goofy looked at Donald with concern, "are you sure? What about the oth-"

Donald shook his head, and interrupted the poor dog as he wasn't sure if he should be bringing Sora along, but they really him if they wanted to find the king. Leon joined in and told Sora to go with them, saying that if he wanted to find his friends he could search other worlds. Sora was still frowning, but eventually agreed.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" Donald said while waving his finger in a disciplined manner. Goofy, who forgot about Marie for a bit, smiled and told Sora that they had to look funny like them, he stuck out his tongue and did a silly smile, but quickly remembered what he was going to say.

"Oh yeah what abo-"

Donald pushed Goofy's face away from him, "This boat runs on happy faces."

"Happy?" Sora asked. He sighed, and lowered his head. He then brought it up and on it appeared the biggest smile he could ever do. His smile was stretched and he looked up as his big, bright blue eyes shined. Donald and Goofy looked at each other and then back at Sora. They burst out into laughter after a while, and Sora smiled a bit. Goofy commented on his face, calling it Goofy, and Sora shrugged as he looked at them. "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys."

"Donald Duck," he said as he introduced himself.

"Goofy," he introduced himself after.

"I'm Sora," he smiled at the two.

After a good two seconds of silence Goofy decided to talk, "So, what about the other 'key'?

Donald gasped, "Oh yeah!" he started to think, "What was her name?"

Leon joined in, "There's another Keyblade wielder?"

"Uh huh," Goofy and Donald replied in unison.

**-x-**

**Villain's hideout**

In the hideout where the villains currently were, was a meeting on the Keyblade. Hades, Jafar, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Ursula, and Oogie boogie were all present. They were all surprised at how Sora took down the Heartless, and at Marie's awakening.

"That little squirt took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" Hades said in surprised. Jafar commented on how it was the power of the keyblade, not Sora, who took down the heartless, and Ursula gave a cackle as she suggested turning him into a Heartless. Captain hook slammed his hook on the table

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." Oogie laughed and mocked the captain, saying he wasn't any prize himself. "Shut up!" shouted Captain Hook.

"I don't like the looks of that girl though," Hades commented. Jafar stroked his beard, and agreed saying that she also wielded the keyblade. Oogie made another joke about how innocent she looked, and Ursula came shouting how they were the worst, referring to Ariel. Captain Hook wondered about the difficulty were she to join Sora, Donald and Goofy, and Maleficent sighed.

"Enough," Maleficent spoke. "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..."

She turned away from the villains and placed a finger on her chin as she grew deep in thought for a moment, and wondered about Marie. She turned back and faced the villains, and gave a slight smirk. "She's finally awake from that slumber of hers, and I wonder if she recalls anything from her past. She'll definitely be useful to us, for she holds the power we all seek…"

**-x- **

**Marie**

"I see Squall and Sora!" Yuffie happily shouted.

Aerith looked out at the window, "Donald and Goofy are also with them."

I was sitting on the bed inside the tiny little house we were in, and I was feeling a bit nervous. Was this really happening? This is a dream, right? I don't understand how all of this was happening, I swear I was living a normal life—a bored life, but still… it didn't involve fighting little creepy shadow things. I sighed as I watched the girls looking out the window, and they seemed like creepers, but I didn't say anything. I pinched myself, that's what I've been doing since I first came here. I felt the pain even though I didn't want to; I really wanted this all to be a dream.

"So you're another wielder," I heard a man, who I can only assume is Leon, say. I looked up and saw a tall man with short brown hair and blue eyes. He had a scar in between his face, and I shuddered wondering if that would be me if I wasn't careful.

"Gawrsh, does this mean she's coming too?" I heard Goofy say from afar, he was probably at the door. I heard Donald speaking behind him, saying that I shouldn't be forced.

"But if she has a Keyblade, doesn't that mean she's like me?" I heard a voice coming from a boy, and I raised my eyebrow. Did they find the 'he' they were looking for? If so, then why am I here? They wanted him, not me… Aerith asked me if I was alright, and I slowly looked up, starting from her shoes, and then to her dress, and then finally to her face. Except, I wasn't looking at Aerith, I was looking at the boy with brown hair who spoke. His small body was near the door, looking at me. He had a little frown on him and I realized that I had one too, so he got rid of the frown and did a huge smile. His teeth seemed so white, and his eyes were so blue…but I shook my head and I raised my brow, but he still kept doing it. Soon enough I started to laugh out loud, and everyone looked at me, raising their eyebrows. I told Aerith I was fine, and Yuffie came in asking what they were going to do.

"That all depends on...?" Leon trailed off, and I jumped a bit. I forgot to introduce myself, stupid me…

"I'm Marie," I said. I got up from the bed and stood straight and gave a smile. "I'm assuming you're looking for your King?"

Goofy nodded, answering my question, and told me how they needed to find the 'key' before find their King. Donald was surprised they found two, and Leon suggested I go with them. I saw Aerith walking in between me and Leon, and explained that my world wasn't consumed by the 'darkness'. He looked over to me, like he was expecting me to speak, and I took a small breath.

"I didn't see any Heartless and there was none of this darkness, I mean the lights just kept turning on and off and I fainted…" I confessed. I brought a hand over my chest, and looked down towards the floor. "I just wanna go home."

Leon thought for a moment, and found it weird that my home wasn't consumed by the darkness. He still suggested that I go with Sora, the boy who was by the door, Donald and Goofy if I wanted to find my home, and I guess it was true. There was nothing here for me, and if I wanted to go home I guess I had to trust strangers. I walked over to Donald, Goofy and Sora. I stared at them for a moment. They were going to be my partners, my allies, and the people I had to travel with and trust. This was…basically gonna be my life for a bit…was I ready for this? _Am_ I ready for this?

"Would you guys mind if I came along?" I asked, ignoring my thoughts. Donald seemed to care about finding the King as quickly as possible, so he was on board with me coming along. Goofy was just being nice, and said they'd be happy if I came along, the more the merrier I guess. Sora smiled at me, and I hadn't realized before but his eyes were really pretty. Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen blue eyes as detailed as his. Everyone looked like a blur back home, but I think that was because I was so used to the same people that the details didn't matter.

"I'm Sora," I heard him speak, which got me out of my thoughts.

"Donald Duck!" shouted Donald after.

"Name's Goofy!" came in Goofy.

"And I'm Marie!" I smiled at them. Goofy placed a hand in the middle, and then Donald placed his on top and then finally Sora placed his on top of the two. I placed mine on top of his, and it felt weird even touching someone… I mean I've never touched anyone back home. I always kept to myself and did the same thing everyday… I don't think I've ever had friends.

"All for one, one for all!" Goofy shouted with a hint of eagerness and joy. I got out of my thoughts again and we all smiled at each other, and finally I felt like I belonged somewhere in this world.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread," Leon stated, and then he looked at us seriously. "Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up."

We all nodded, and said our farewells; the start of my journey was ahead, and I didn't know what to think. I was really scared and confused at first, but when these explained it a bit, I felt a bit better. Maybe I'll have some fun, who knows? I know it won't be boring like home. We all walked out of the house and into an isolated area with a gate in front of us. Donald stopped and spoke.

"The gummi ship is outside that gate." Sora questioned what he was talking about, and Donald shook his head as he cleared it up. "That's our ship."

"Wait 'til you see it!" Goofy proudly announced.

"Hold on. Sora, this is for you." He was handed a little glass orb with a fire sign on it, and he grabbed it and it disappeared in his hands. Sora seemed a bit surprised, and commented how it felt like a surge of fire flowing through him, it didn't hurt or anything, but it definitely felt weird. I raised my eyebrow, I wonder what it was. "Now you can use magic, too," Donald said.

I looked at them, and Goofy looked over to me as I saw him nudge Donald. They both had a guilty look on their faces, and I wondered why. Donald said they didn't have anything for me, since they expected to only find one keyblade wielder, and I just shook my head. I wasn't worried about that, and I don't know how to even use a sword let alone magic. Maybe it was a good thing he didn't have extras. Donald and Goofy nodded, but they still felt a bit bad. Our journey was officially starting, and we walked out of Traverse Town and there was the gummi ship. It was **huge** and really colorful, and I felt a bit excited to board it.

As we got on, we headed to the control room. There were four seats, two on the right and two on the left. Sora eagerly wanted to ride the ship, so Donald and Goofy told him how to drive and control the steering wheel. He also taught him how to control the firearm and how to aim and shoot. I merely sat down as Sora pressed random buttons, making the ship move out of control. He pressed a '**DO NOT TOUCH**' button which made the ship shake uncontrollably. Dear god, I just got on the ship and already I feel like I'm in danger.

Soon enough however, the ship reverted back to normal. We were flying through space smoothly, and I was enjoying the sight from a nearby window. I began to hear Leon's voice in my head.

'_Look out for each other. Keep your spirits up._'

I guess this is what I have to do, look out for these guys, as I hope they'll look out for me. It felt nice meeting people, who were in the same situation as you, and I can't let them get hurt; they're my partners after all. And I will keep my spirits up no matter what, and I'll find my home. If I have to go through thousands of Heartless so be it. I know my parents are never home, but they are my family. No matter what hardship comes my way, I'll tear it down. I promise you that. Mom…dad…I'll come home soon.

I promise.

* * *

There are no siblings anymore, since it'll keep things simple, but I'll be adding some fun things here and there to keep it interesting.

**WingOfHope:  
**I'm glad you like the rewrite! I plan to make it interesting, but not straying too far from the original. I'm basically just cleaning up some things and adding more details. Yes! I feel the same thing, it's like nostalgia writing it again, and I want to make it consistent with the KH2 story and how Marie starts out as this carefree girl who doesn't really want any of this to a young woman who has to take responsibility.

**Dracula X:  
**I read the most popular ones and they all freaked me out, Squidward's death was so morbid I couldn't sleep without imagining the images that they described. ;-;

**Miss Freckless:  
**Thank you for the compliment, and that's what my hope is for this story. I want to make it smooth and have it nicely flow into the next stories.


End file.
